CS: The Beginning
by TMCraze
Summary: Devereux Werrick has recently joined the military, but he hasn't been put in a team! Not only that, but he also has training to complete, and that ain't easy. "You god damn son of a bitch..."


The not so pleasant intro; Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Your stop kid!" the bus driver promptly kicks me off the bus and I land back first into pavement.<p>

As the bus leaves, it leaves behind a dust trail, "Screw you!" I shout to no one in particular. The dust trail clears and in front of me is a large building. A single metal door greets me as I walk up to it and I promptly open it. Inside is a small room with just couch to my right and a small shooting range in front of me with just an MP7 on the table. The whole room being lit by one light bulb.

I dust off the dust on my t-shirt and pants. My sneakers barely kept me on my feet. I check my backpack for anything missing, and I check my face for any scars. Nope everything's still in check. I dust off some more dust on my black hair.

"So your the new guy huh?" an American voice asks me from the PA,"I'm your commander for this course. Follow along or get left behind. Got it?"

"Yea I got it" I drop my backpack on the floor, put my hands in my pockets and lean against the wooden wall, "When do we start?"

"Now. Grab the gun in front."

I take my hands out of my pockets and scramble towards the table. I fumble around with the MP7, but I finally grab hold of the gun.

"Good, now spray an entire magazine into the target. There's more mags to your right" the commander explains. To my right there's a can full of magazines and a metal target appears in front of me, I fire all 45 rounds into the target.

"See how that spray pattern looks like crap?" he asks, I nod, "Well burst fire. Personally I'd suggest bursts of 2-5 but that's just me". So a I take a mag from the can, load it in and do as I was told. I fire in three to four bursts and almost all the shots land dead center.

"See, it works. Now there's gonna be a cardboard picture of a counter terrorist from a game, try not to shoot it. Instead shoot the terrorist picture. You'll see the difference when they appear"

So I load another magazine and a cardboard cut out of the counter- terrorist from the game Critical Strike swings in from the left. It stays for a good second and now a cardboard cut out of a terrorist from the same game appears. I shoot it and it retracts back.

This goes on for quite awhile but stops when the commander says "That's enough, I think you should go into the next building". The door to my right automatically opens and I walk through through a short open hallway outside into another building. This one filled with small boxes shaped into into a square. "Grab the gun and fire shots when the targets pop up in each of the boxes"

I grab the gun and pre-emptively aim at one of the boxes. A hole in the ceiling gives way to a secret compartment that holds...A FLASHBANG?! I quickly turn around and duck before shooting all of the targets that come up in panic.

"Nicely done, you could've panicked less though"

"Shut it, lead me to the next area already" I retort back. Another door to my right opens automatically and I'm lead to another building, this one more spacious that the last, with a more open wooden room and open area. An M4A3 lies on the table with a USP.45 accompanying it. In front there is fake grass on the ground and various obstacles placed everywhere, from a makeshift table to a makeshift window.

"Okay then", a cardboard cutout of a terrorist emerges, "You see that little bar to the right with green, yellow, and red?". I nod, he continues, "Well that's your imaginary health bar. Obviously a head shot will kill in one hit but these are measured as if they had armor on them, since most of your enemies will be like that"

"Okay okay, I understand that part but... Why the different surroundings with elevated positions in some of them?"

"That's part of it. There'll be a timer on that makeshift cover, hit the targets with a head shot as fast as you can, of course you can just ignore the timer and go at your own pace. It's up to you. Also timer starts after your first shot" with that he abruptly curs off, I try to call him again but I get no response. Just great, time to put that burst straining and accuracy training to good use, seeing as I only have one mag in both the M4 and USP.

A cardboard cutout comes from the left window, I shoot it in the head with a burst. Another comes from the makeshift table, I shoot in in the head and another comes from behind it, I shoot it but two more pop up from different spots so I try my hardest to not miss.

After a minute of this, the commander stops me, "Nice work. Now head on over to the grenade range". The door opens up and the pathway leads to an open area filled with water. A mannequin stands inside a cage and there is a slanted sign beside the cage pointing inside.

Before the commander could say anything, I grab a frag and throw it as hard as I could. It banks of the arrow sign and explodes right inside the cage.

"Well never mind then...onto the next course," mumbled the commander, "Your going to learn how to arm and defuse a bomb"

"Why in the fuck would I ever arm a bomb sir?" I blatantly ask

"I don't know," responded the commander, " Ask the higher ups"

With that short conversation, I am quickly led to grab a bomb. I pick up one bomb and head towards the designated area to plant it at. I plant it and then the commander tells me that they set up a bomb for me to defuse. So I quickly hurry over there and disarm the bomb, without a defusal kit…

"Nice kid," the commander congratulates me, "Now one last thing"

*Click!*

A door opens, I look around to see the door on top the stairs opened. I walk up the stairs and into a room full of guns. A whole lot of em, from an AK-47, to an M4A3, to an MP5 and so on. I grab the AK-47 on the wall and grab some extra magazines, grab some grenades and I'm good to go.

The door in front of me opens and I see a whole obstacle course.

*GULP!*

"Good luck kid"


End file.
